Enzymes can be used to modify the flavor, texture and aroma of food and beverages. One example of enzyme use in the food industry is found in cheese making. Cheese manufacturers use enzymes to make cheese and enhance flavor. For example the enzyme rennet (a protease) turns milk into curds and whey. Other enzymes turn bland cheese curd into different flavored cheeses. The flavors of most natural cheeses are due to enzymes produced by microflora naturally present in cheese, while the flavors of enzyme modified cheeses (EMCs) are due to enzymes added during the production process.
EMCs are a type of processed cheese produced by adding enzymes, such as lipase and/or protease, to immature cheese to impart desired flavor. EMCs are typically made from young (immature) cheese (such as mild cheese curds) to which enzymes are added to develop the desired cheese flavor in a short time period (e.g., in about 24 hours). The flavor of an EMC can be 10 times as strong as a natural cheese, and depends largely on the enzyme reaction used to produce the EMC. Commercially, EMC is used as a processed cheese product, or as a powder that can be added to other food products to impart a cheese flavor, such as snack chips, soups, etc.
EMCs are commonly produced with lipases. Lipases break down the lipids present in the cheese, releasing fatty acids that impart flavor. For example, the release of high levels of butyric acid imparts “blue” flavor notes to cheese. Different lipases have different fatty acid profiles that result in different flavors.
There remains a need, therefore, for enzymatic methods for producing EMCs with desired flavors.